Eddsworld Drabbles
by TammytheYammy
Summary: Just a bunch of Drabbles I've written for and about Eddsworld.
1. Early Morning Shootings

_Imagine_

 _To likes Heavy Metal and Rock and Death Metal and music like that_

 _Edd likes things like David Bowie and Billy Idol_

 _Matt likes Classical_

 _And Tord likes P!nk and Coldplay_

 _So all of a sudden Heavy Metal starts BLASTING OUT OF NOWHERE AT THREE IN THE MORNING_

 _And Tom is found dead three hours later, with a broken computer_

Tom could hear the Norwegian asshole blasting his fucking P!nk in the other room, no matter how much he wanted to sleep. It was nearly 3:00am anyways, so it was about time to upset him with his Heavy Metal music.

It took him all of three seconds to pull up some Iron Maiden, and turn it on at full blast. Norse swears were heard from his roommate - and that's exactly what he wanted to hear.

It took less than three minutes for the Norwegian to stop playing his music, and everything was dead silent, aside from Tom's music. Just as he was about to turn it down, his door swung open. He turned, expecting to see an angry Norse. But instead, he was surprised to see his ginger "friend".

Matt.

And boy did he look pissed.

In his hands was an Assault Rifle, the safety off. Tom could feel his stomach drop. He didn't even notice Tord cackling in the background.

Matt's eyes looked tired, but full of anger. He poised the gun to shoot. "Tom. You don't blast music. At three in the morning. When I'm trying to get my BEAUTY SLEEP."

The next thing Matt knew, Tom was on the ground with at least 30 holes in his body. He walked out, and back to bed.

"Oh, and Tord, if you play your music again, I'll drop you too."


	2. (I'm so sorry) What the fuck

Now I'm imagining Tord listening to P!nk and fake singing with a hairbrush and dancing along to it

 _Now I'm imagining Tamara jamming the fuck out to Heavy Metal and pretty much scaring the shit out of everyone else because it's so loud_

Both Tord and Tamara were jamming to their own music, while everyone else sat on the couch watching a classic movie - _Return of the Insane Zombie Pirates From Hell 6_. Both of the music-lovers were starting to get upset with each other's music - so they were turning their own up, much to the dismay of the other.

Edd was getting tired of the noise, but he couldn't say anything, as Tamara would turn hers up even louder. Ell had the grumpiest look on her face.

Tori was trying to enjoy the movie, as she had been waiting ages for this one to come out. She was about to sock someone in the face, though she wasn't sure who it would be. Probably Tom, he pissed her off even more than Tamara did.

Tom could sense Tori's stress, so he had moved away from the upset girl. He was clearly planning something, though.

Matt was in the corner, covering his ears. He just wanted the noise to stop. Meanwhile, Matilda was hiding in her hoodie.

It took Ell five seconds to start marching to Tamara's room, while Edd headed down the corridor to Tord's.

What Edd saw, was shocking indeed.

Tord was dancing, and mouthing the words to _So What_ into a hairbrush. No words could describe this. It was eternally scarring.

Ell on the other hand, found a drunk Tamara pulling out her bass, and hooking up some speakers to her computer. Ell looked terrified. No fucking way was she going to do it.

"TAMARA TURN THIS FUCKING RACKET DOWN BEFORE I CUT ALL YOUR WIRES!" Matt screamed, from his corner.

"NO!" Tamara screamed, or slurred, back, as she cranked up the volume even louder.

Edd walked away from the commotion, going back to sit with Tori on the couch, but before he could, there was a loud *BANG*, and the door was gone.

"COULD YOU FUCKING BOZOS TURN IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Edd's neighbor (and arch-nemesis), Eduardo, screamed as he stormed in. It didn't take him long to start pushing Edd around. "CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR ROOMMATES, YOU IDIOT?!"

Edd raised his hands in defense. "It's not like Tord or Tamara even care! They won't stop for anything!"

There was a single yell of "DAMN STRAIGHT" from Tom as he had disappeared to plug his bass, Susan, in, to help Tamara piss everyone off.

One strum let out the loudest screech, and Tamara grinned. The drunkard looked to her male counterpart. "Hey, hey Tom" She snickered, "Le's drive 'em nu'ts."

They eyeless man simply nodded as another song came on - Run to the Hills by Iron Maiden. Both drunkards started playing as loud as they could, grinning like children.

Everyone covered their ears from the screeching and noise. "TOM, TAMARA! STOP!" Ell screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN YOUR HEARING, AND OURS!"

Tamara didn't hear anything, and neither did Tom. The two's ears were starting to bleed. It was getting to the point where everyone was going to pass out.

All of a sudden, the music cut, and everyone was on the ground, dead. Everyone except the two Commies.

Tord froze as he realized what was going on around him. "Wait… what happened here?" He pondered, aiming the question at Tori, the only other person not currently bleeding out on the ground.

Tori waved her cell and pointed to the door, where Patryk and Paul stood, their Assault Rifles poised to shoot. Tord mouthed an "oh", before he was picked up by Paul and carried out.

Meanwhile, Jon was staring out his window into the window of his neighbor's house, wondering what the actual fuck just happened.


End file.
